1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to tool holders and more particularly to a flat card-like screwdriver kit with handle and heads removal facilitation arrangement so that an individual may easily choose a desired one of heads to assemble with the handle as a complete screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
Head (or tip) of a screwdriver may be a flat tip, a Robertson tip, a Phillips tip, or one of others. Typically, the head is an integral part of an axial shaft of the screwdriver. Thus, it is often that an individual, especially an employee of some trades, may prepare many screwdrivers having different heads. This, however, not only bears a great financial burden but also occupies a great space for storing them when not in use. Moreover, such different screwdrivers are not inconvenient to carry to a work place.
Nowadays, there is a type of screwdriver having a handle with detachable head (i.e., the part of the screwdriver which engages with the screw) commercially available. It allows a set of one handle and several heads to be used for a variety of screw sizes and types. The handle and the accompanying heads are typically stored in a kit and together are sold as a unit. A person may assemble the handle with a desired one of heads prior to use. Such screwdrivers have the advantages of saving cost and saving storage space.
One type of above screwdriver kit has the heads arranged vertically with respect to its bottom. It allows a person to pick a desired head from above. However, the kit has a relatively high elevation (i.e., not being flat). Further, it is inconvenient to carry and somewhat bulky.
The other type of above screwdriver kit has the heads arranged horizontally on the bottom. However, a person has to laterally pull a desired head and remove same prior to assembling with the handle. However, this assembly is somewhat complicated and inconvenient. Moreover, it is difficult of inserting fingers into the kit for head removal since space within the kit is crowded with the heads.
Thus, there is a need for a flat card-like screwdriver kit with handle and heads removal facilitation arrangement.